


Shifting Saplings

by starrylitme



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Language of Flowers, M/M, Other, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi works at a flower shop with a quirky, wishy-washy manager he both worries over and is inexplicably drawn to. Confessing is a bit difficult already, considering the other's personality and even more so that there's an apparent age difference between the two.</p>
<p>Then it's complicated in ways Naegi never could have imagined when on the first day he's in his manager's house, he meets a half-naked woman with a saccharine, sharp smile.</p>
<p>(Verse inspired by Natsuyuki Rendezvous)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bluebells are for Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I actually do not think Natsuyuki Rendezvous is good in execution but the premise is so interesting that I have to work with it. So because Naegi's not an asshole like Hazuki, this story is going to start differing dramatically from the original once things get moving. Among other things that'll come into play later.
> 
> Another reason I wanted to write this is because I love the idea of Florist!Komaeda soooo much and that Naegi wants to be a florist means that it's a crime Flower Shop Komaegi doesn't exist yet. This is more of a pet project and experimental, and I'd like to see how this does.

“This one? Are you sure?”

There’s uncertainty touching the question. He can already picture the tilt in their head, eyes wide and inquisitive. Deceptively innocent, some would call it, though he’s sure it’s more of a matter of being mercurial rather than any sort of malice. That doesn’t mean he isn’t tense every single time in awaiting the answer the potential client makes, hoping that it isn’t a...

“Sure. As long as it’s pretty.”

_...wrong answer._

“ _Pretty_.” Naegi doesn’t have to turn his head to know the face he’s making at the statement. He already had that expression memorized perfectly from the narrowing of cold gray-greens to the harsh twist of otherwise seemingly soft pale lips. All while practically spitting out the word _pretty_ before going on that, “Prettiness is not an excuse for _pettiness_. If you’re seriously going to make such a careless decision based on looks, then I _despair_ for the poor person you’ve neglected to treat thoughtfully.”

And that was normally where he needed to cut in before he escalated.

“Excuse me, manager?” he speaks up, waking towards them with a simple smile on his face. In the very least, the youth said manager was speaking to looks more ashamed in his flustered face as opposed to angry. But the manager was still heated, still sour with a scowl on his face... In the very least, he doesn’t look ready to snap at Naegi instead for needing to step in yet again. That much gave Naegi a bit of strength as he turned to the other male. “Who’s the flower going to be for? Maybe I can recommend something.”

“I-It’s actually for a friend...their girlfriend, I mean. Urgh...” He cursed, running clammy fingers through his hair. “It’s her birthday, I think?”

The manager snorted but didn’t make a comment. That’s progress, Naegi supposed, and he should be grateful for that much.

“In that case,” he goes on, light and cheery. “You can pick out something like bluebells. We have some in stock.” He gestures towards them—the pretty blue flowers tucked delicately against the wall. “How about it?”

“That’s...great. Perfect. Thanks.” Not entirely for the flowers, Naegi’s sure, but with the manager turning away and deciding to focus on other things, the relief in the client’s eyes is all too clear, even as Naegi rings the other up himself and wraps up the flowers on his own.

The client makes a hasty exit with them in hand, though not before thanking him one last time along with a suspicious glance thrown at the manager’s back, the bell dinging for a second time as the door is shut.

It doesn’t happen like this that often—he’s only been working here for a few months or so and has since lost count of the exact number of days—but it happens enough that it’s a bit of a problem. But profits themselves never really seemed to be much of the manager’s concern—he was just fond of flowers and, when the purchases were thoughtful and carefully picked, was more than happy to sell a few. He’d just get irritated when someone made the implication that they were all the same. Though with the way he was set off, some would call it _scathing_.

The manager’s been on edge for as long as Naegi’s known him, but he has gotten better about his temper. Still, said temper leaves such a bad taste in people’s mouths that they’re surprised someone as mild-mannered as Naegi still works under such a person. It’s not uncommon that people who are on the receiving end of the manager’s scolding ask him why he’d work under someone like that, much less for as long as he has.

Naegi normally laughs it off with the easy explanation of, “well it doesn’t bother me that much” or the more honest but sounding painfully fake, “he’s nice to me; he’s gotten better”, but the real reason is one he’s kept to himself since long before he’s actually started working. One he still can’t get over, no matter how much time passes.

“Naegi-kun.”

Despite that harshness at times, the manager always comes off as someone mostly unassuming to people who don’t know him. With those delicate features, lanky frame with spindly limbs that looked painfully easy to break, Naegi often wondered and worried about how sickly he likely was. But those tempers aside, he usually smiled so calmly, so quietly, and it was hard to tell what was on the other’s mind. Now, though, he does seem at genuine ease when Naegi looks towards him.

“You haven’t been overdoing it lately, have you?” _I should be asking that._ It’s the manager who organizes and worries over the handling of the shop and sales. Naegi shakes his head all the same, and he’s given a fonder smile in response. “Are you sure?”

There’s still uncertainty in the question. And, actually, looking at him this directly and closely, there are other things to notice. Like how there’s a small bandage on his wrist, probably from one of the cacti, how there’s a few plain silver barrettes holding his bangs back today even though he still has that floral pattered handkerchief that he’s worn since Naegi had met him. He also still has that cute four leaf-clover clip, too, the one that matched the badge sown into his apron, and the ribbon used for tying his hair back is a dark green. He’s always had such a curious appearance—especially with that ivory white tint to his hair, especially with the pallor of his skin, and nothing about him screamed healthy _but_ —there was always such an otherworldly sort of attractiveness to him, one that Naegi was still drawn to even after all he’d seen.

“Yeah,” he says, swallowing a hard lump as he forces his smile to widen. “Yeah, I’m sure, Komaeda-san, thanks.”

Komaeda’s smile here is different than the usual calm one—it’s brighter, more sincere, and Naegi knows his heart is racing for it. It’s never failed to do that, not once. Despite everything, he’s had it bad for that smile for so, so long.

* * *

His manager isn’t the first lame crush he’s had. The first one that stands out in his mind has always been Maizono-san from middle school, the class idol who went on to become a professional child idol, and the times he had actually spoken to her were scarce.

But they still stood out because Maizono still somehow knew his name and still had the loveliest laugh when he made an otherwise pathetic joke. She said he was nice—and she wasn’t the only one. Naegi’s been called nice all his life, so he never thought much of it. But when Maizono said it, he had felt better about it, like it really was something to smile so wonderfully at.

Of course, that was just the teen crush talking. But he never forgot that feeling. He wouldn’t hopelessly pin after Maizono once they graduated and he never really saw her again, but he kept that feeling close all the same. It was a nice one to hold onto. He can only really hope that Maizono still had that smile of hers.

It was quite a jump, people would say, from Maizono-san to Komaeda-san. But really Naegi’s only real issue was the fact that Komaeda was his boss rather than his peer. There had to be a significant age difference—and there was always something _about_ Komaeda, something about his _crush_ on Komaeda even now that still made him feel like an absolute child when it’s been years since he graduated and started living alone. It’s funny, with how he could be people probably thought _Komaeda-san_ was the more immature one, but...

One look at Komaeda while he was distracted—at that faraway gaze he’d have every so often, where fatigue was clear and the years were heavy on his slumped shoulders; yet another aspect of Komaeda he’s learned to be aware of—and Naegi could assure anyone with absolute certainty that him being the more immature one surely couldn’t be the case.

There are a lot of things about Komaeda he’d like to know. Many things he’d like to learn between Komaeda teaching him hanakotoba he hadn’t yet known and reciting haiku from a magazine that always managed to make a smile bloom on Naegi’s face. The only real issue in that is the amount of time it’d take.

But he was patient and for how things were going now, he was also for the most part, content.

* * *

The other worker, Koizumi-san, was dependable and responsible. A bit assertive even with the manager, but the manager seemed to appreciate that and honestly, even if she could come off as a bit harsh, Naegi came to rely on her word quite a bit as well. She certainly worked efficiently, and they were grateful to have her around.

There were some things about Koizumi-san that he did notice, the most obvious being her photography-based hobby. Naegi had seen her look through photographs on her free time in the shop, and if she’d taken them herself, then she really had a talent for it. Considering he had seen her carry a camera to the shop sometimes and had even seen her snapping a few pictures every now and then—some of the manager, now that he thought about it—he always assumed that was the case.

He isn’t surprised when Koizumi-san announces that she had won an internship for photojournalism, even with the bittersweet realization that this meant she could no longer work at the shop if she wished to pursue it. She was excited for it, even as she stumbled a bit over this fact. All the same, Komaeda wished her well and after she left, he marked the calendar.

“Naegi-kun, do you think this date works for the farewell party? It’ll be right after work.”

“Ah? Yeah... That works. Should I make a reservation somewhere, or...?”

“Oh, no. It’ll be rather modest and inexpensive. Koizumi-san scolds me if I treat her too generously, though...” His manager chuckled lightly, voice low. “I worry people may get the wrong idea about such a situation, especially since it’ll just be us and Koizumi-san...”

“I...wouldn’t worry about that too much.”

“Naegi-kun, it’ll be your last chance to confess to Koizumi-san. I wouldn’t take it lightly.”

“Y-You’re got that wrong!!”

Komaeda just laughed at his flustered, reddened face. “With a face like that, you’d certainly match Koizumi-san, don’t you think? Of course, I’m just joking. Koizumi-san would get angry with a spontaneous confession at the last minute, so I wouldn’t advise it.”

“I-I...” Naegi changed the subject hastily, willing the heat in his cheeks to dissipate. “Manager... Komaeda-san, do you have someone you want to confess to...?”

“Ooh, that’s quite the blunt-force question,” he whistled before giggling. Probably at his own joke. Naegi would have apologized had he not continued. “First of all, it’s _presumptuous_ to presume I’d have a chance like that in the first place. So for someone like me, it’s out of the question. Besides, I’d rather be on amicable terms with those I like rather than burden them with petty feelings.”

Naegi couldn’t help but frown, even as the manager retained that calm smile, which was all the more unsettling with that depressing answer. _How do you even get to that level of self-deprecation and still smile like that? It’s almost...despairing._

**_And besides..._ **

“I don’t think that way,” he said, instinctively and almost inaudibly though the other still looked his way in response. “I think that... you’re...way too hard on yourself, manager.”

Komaeda blinked a few times, and his smile then was different than that sad calm one. It was brighter—the sincere one that had his breath catch and his heart beat just a little bit harder.

“You’re too nice, Naegi-kun.”

Naegi couldn’t help but smile back. “I don’t think so. Actually, I...”

“It must be nice to still be naïve.” Komaeda says in a voice that’s light with that smile that’s now bright enough to hurt. “It might just be your youth—or you just lived an easier life. I envy you, but such things are what they are, aren’t they? It’s nice to pretend, but it’d be pointless all the same.”

Naegi’s smile fell through completely as his manager coughed abruptly, looking away. Almost like he was embarrassed. But he still spoke in that light tone when the brunet felt as though he’d been tied down to weights. “But, ah, moving on to more important things... Naegi-kun, are you free tomorrow?”

“N...No...” he responded meekly, dropping his gaze and hanging his head low. “Why do you ask?”

“If you don’t mind me asking...” That tone could almost be construed as shy. Naegi met Komaeda’s surprisingly hopeful inquiring stare and couldn’t look away. “Do you mind coming by here when your shift normally starts? I’m sorry, I know you usually don’t work that day, but I need an extra hand in preparing things for Koizumi-san.”

“Sure thing.” The response was instinctive, not even reluctant even when part of him felt like it should have been at least a little. But Naegi never could say no to someone in need. “You’re picking out presents for her too, right?”

“Yes, I’ll definitely need help there. If that’s alright of course!”

_I already said yes and you’re the boss..._ “Eh, but I don’t know Koizumi-san as well as you do. So I might be much help...”

“I’d normally just buy her film and maybe even a new camera as always, but Koizumi-san, as much as she appreciated it, said it’d be nice if she got something that wasn’t just practical for her to have.” He sighs, folding his arms and leaning against the counter. Naegi glanced between him and the adjacent wall decorated in botany that were of more bluish tints and hues, how they almost contrasted against the veins he could make out in the manager’s limbs and hands. “I’d like to get her something more than that this time... But I don’t have any ideas... I’ve never really gotten gifts for any other reason than I thought the person could use them.”

“Maybe seeds?” Naegi burst out without thinking and ended up stammering as he explained, “I-I mean... Since she’s leaving, it’d be er, nice, if she had something to remember the shop by... Something like that?”

Komaeda blinked at him a few times before approaching him, and just as he flinched back, the manager reached out and ruffled his hair, a fond grin on his lips.

“How cheesy,” he teased, making Naegi blush as he chuckled. “But it’s so sentimental, just the kind of thinking I was _hoping_ for. Good work, Naegi-kun.” His hand pulled back with a sigh, “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

“Ri...Right.”

His heartbeat calming down anytime soon, even as he looked away despite listening to Komaeda’s humming and footsteps and he went off into one of the other rooms, likely to handle making calls or deliveries or something along those lines. Naegi could only swallow and hope the day wouldn’t drag on that much longer.

* * *

Honestly, as patient as he was, he’d be lying if he said dealing with the manager was easy, much less dealing with his feelings. What was worse was that Komaeda would compliment him, say things that’d get anyone’s hopes of requital up, and then almost immediately after he’d say something that’d just as swiftly seemingly shut him down. Being hard to read a lot of the time didn’t help this wishy-washiness.

He probably would get a blunt rejection if he did confess outright, and even if the rejection stung, Naegi was sure he’d be fine if their relationship remained amicable. He should just be satisfied just being near someone he liked and doing what he liked. Maybe it was impertinent to ask for more when he already had that much.

Somehow it felt silly to worry over it. Especially when he was on his way to the shop. He could already see the profile of the sign reading Jabberwock Gardens—another poem that the manager seemed fond of, though Naegi was terrible with remembering the words to it. He could even vaguely make out the windows of the second floor where the manager lived.

Come to think of it, this could mark the first time he sees the inside of his manager’s personal residence. It’s more embarrassing to think about than it should be, and Naegi’s fumbling to pull out his phone to call the other when he hears his voice,

“Ah, Naegi-kun, you’re here already!!”

The manager was waving at him from behind one of the corners before running up to greet him personally, nearly making Naegi jump back, stammering, “A-Ah, yeah...”

“I was just taking out the trash—I actually managed to get quite a bit done so it won’t take up too much of your time, Naegi-kun,” He sounded a bit breathless. He was also dressed differently than usual—no handkerchief, but hair still tied back and that clover clip in place, a white shirt with an interesting red graphic along with black pants... Casual wear? It was certainly rather distinct, style wise.

But there was something charming about it too; especially with that cute clip he always wore.

“I don’t mind how long it takes,” Naegi replies finally, smiling. “Um, should we get going now or...?”

“Oh, no, you came all this way already! I’ll invite you inside for a bit,” Komaeda was already leading the way, gesturing towards the staircase around the corner of the shop leading to the second floor. He steps around discarded pots and some plants carefully as Naegi follows, muttering aloud, “I’ve already heated some water—I should also double-check everything just in case...”

Naegi hums, eyes on his manager’s back, noting how the thin white of the shirt’s fabric fell over the shape of his shoulder blades, his ribs, and his spine. If he just reached out, he could probably trace the each bone, and the thought had him swallowing a hard lump.

The manager was supposed to be older than him. Yet he was so frail. That frailty was probably the scariest thing about him.

“It’s not much to look at, even with the decorations,” the manager went on as he unlocked the door.  By the time Naegi’s reached the last step, his fist is clenched painfully tight in his pocket, the other tense on the bar. The manager still looks so cheery. “But I’m actually pretty good at cleaning, so at least it’s tidy!”

Naegi’s let in first and the manager’s chattering about what needs to be done and about the party as he locks the door. Naegi looks around tensely as Komaeda strides around to meet his gaze. “Naegi-kun, how about I make you something to drink while you sit down and ah, make yourself at home?”

“Uh—yeah, thanks, Komaeda-san...” Komaeda’s bright smile has him swallowing before the other turns back and heads into the kitchen. With his back turned, Naegi hastily looks for a place to sit, hopefully to take the edge off his mind...

“ _Ooh_.”

And that’s when he sees her.

“So _you’re_ the elusive Naegi-kun that Nagi-chan won’t shut up about,” the strange woman notes, wide blue pools scanning him from top to bottom. “Here I thought you’d be _taller_.”

_...What..._

She grins widely at him, hands on her hips. Naegi stares back blankly, eyes starting to bug the more he takes in: thick strawberry hair tied in two ponytails cascading down to her waist with bear clips, the vibrant red of her lips and long fake-looking nails, the statuesque figure...that she wasn’t wearing anything save for her bra and underwear...

**_The hell!?!?_ **

There’s pain spiking through his lower back from where he unintentionally backed right into the knob of the door. There’s a flicker of interest across the woman’s face and he thinks her eyes might have even lit up—but by then he has his eyes screwed tight and his hands are slapped over them as his face burns with the intensity of a thousand suns.

“Oh,” she says, and her voice deepens, almost sounding sultry, “Oh this is _gold_ —”

The shock is enough he almost completely forgets why he’s here. And the manager. This is the _manager’s_ home. The conversation they had about crushes compared to what he just witnessed is so jarring that he’s stuck in a hopeless whirl of confusion. There are so many questions in his mind he doesn’t even know where to begin.

Maybe he’s just spontaneously hallucinating. That’s the most reasonable thing right? That or his manager had a really weird sense of humor—or really liked screwing around with people—if his manager was in on this, it was seriously messed up and _cruel_...

“Naegi-kun?” He’s wary of opening his eyes and looking through his fingers to take in the situation again. But the manager sounds genuinely confused, and when he does look, gray-green eyes are examining him curiously before a tentative smile touches his lips. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I-I don’t...know...?” He pulls his hands back hesitantly, keeping his eyes on the manager. “Um, manager...?”

He goes dead silent when he sees the woman is still there, smirking cheekily at him over the manager’s shoulder with her blue eyes bright. He barely registers the manager humming.

“I meant to ask you what tea you wanted was,” he’s saying like there’s nothing wrong with this picture and there wasn’t in fact, a mostly naked woman in the room with them. Maybe Naegi’s gone crazy. Maybe he’s actually gone crazy. The manager’s just acting so _casual_. “I have a lot of choices, so...” The manager pauses suddenly, gaze narrowing and lips tightening. “Naegi-kun, are you sure you’re not feeling sick? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Did that Cheshire Cat-like grin just widen? _Maybe she’s a ghost._

**_...But that’s impossible, right? That’s...impossible..._ **

She giggles, draping her arms his manager’s shoulders from behind, a coy smile on her face as she prodded her cheek. As her finger went straight through the skin slight enough that he wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t been looking so intently.

“Nagi-chan,” she coos. “You’ve made quite the jump, haven’t you? That’s so despairing—you’re such a disappointment.”

_This can’t be real. There’s just no way._

“Naegi-kun?” Komaeda asks again as she ‘brushed’ the pad of her finger over his cheek before smirking towards him.

“I-I’m sorry...” he found himself stammering out, scrambling to get to the doorknob behind him to twist it. “I-I... I have to go... Excuse me...”

“Huh? Naegi-kun?” Naegi hears the rise in his voice as he shoves the door open with his shoulder, stumbling out and making sure he grips the bar so he doesn’t end up tumbling down the stairs. He has to catch himself when he trips and he hesitates when he hears the manager calling out behind him, “Wait! _Naegi-kun_!!”

The hand on his shoulder makes him jerk, and he twists to meet the manager’s wide-eyed stare. His gut twists when he sees there’s a hint of hurt in that expression before that cold, pale hand is drawn back.

“Ah...” The manager hesitates, worried yet also strangely resigned. “Did you actually have something you needed to do, Naegi-kun? I know I’m your boss but... You don’t have to feel obligated to help me when I ask...”

Naegi impulsively shakes his head. “No, that... That’s not it...”

“Then what...?” Suddenly he laughs, harsh and a little too high-pitched. “Oh, were you _disgusted_ by me, Naegi-kun? Did it finally get to be too much?”

_Huh...? Wait, no!_ “No, it’s not that, it’s—!!”

_What?! **What**?! How do you say you’ve just seen a ghost without sounding like you’ve gone crazy?!_

_...Maybe I have lost it..._ His expression completely falls, hesitant and doubting. _That’s the likeliest option, right? It doesn’t make sense that I’d suddenly see things others like Komaeda-san couldn’t..._

“Naegi-kun...” Komaeda’s hand squeezing his shoulder startles him, despite it being steady. Careful. Surprisingly, the manager’s soft voice sounds scolding. “Naegi-kun, if you weren’t feeling well, I would have understood you being unable to help out.”

“I-I... I wasn’t...” _Wasn’t I fine when he asked for my help?_ Naegi was starting to wonder about that. His head was starting to whirl and hurt—he needed to go lie down or something, except... “No... No, I’m... I said I’ll help—I think I’m capable of that much. I’ll go...buy the present or something...”

“No.” The manager gripped his shoulders tightly, his stare stern as it was locked onto his own blank gaze, causing the brunet to stiffen. “Go home. Rest. In a state like this, Naegi-kun, I’m afraid you’ll be mostly a burden. I’d rather not babysit when I’m so busy.”

“I...! Is that...so...” His chest tightened with a sharp pang, making him wince even as the manager was unmoved. Though the elder did look disappointed—maybe even dismayed. But Naegi could only nod, keeping his voice quiet, “I... I guess you’re right... I’m so sorry, manager.”

“Well, it’s thanks to Naegi-kun that I know what gift to get so it’s not like you haven’t already helped me,” Komaeda laughs and it’s the kind of sudden shift between moods that he should have gotten used to at this point. It helps calm him down a bit—he’s thankful for that, at least. It brings a bit of a smile to his face, and that just helps the manager’s grin to widen.

“I expect to see you back to your usual cheer at Koizumi-san’s party,” he says, to which Naegi immediately nods. “You’ll be alright getting home on your own though, right, Naegi-kun?”

“O-Of course!” Except he almost stumbled backwards, saved only by gripping the bar. He had almost forgotten they were still on the stairs. With that in mind, he quickly turned and headed down the rest of the way, landing on steadier ground, calling out over his shoulder, “Manager, if you really need help though, you can always call—”

“Have a nice day, Naegi-kun.” Komaeda only waved, making his way back to his door, and turning to him one last time as he cracked it open. “I’ll see you later, I suppose? I can’t wait, honestly.”

_Ah... Huh?_

The manager shuts the door behind him with an inaudible click before Naegi can come up with something to yell back. He still feels the need to shout—his face is burning hot and his heart’s pounding, and he’s hesitant in dragging his feet back to that lonely apartment of his with only cacti for company, but...

_Did I really...see a ghost in the manager’s house?_

There’s that uncertainty again, along with painful guilt at his incompetence at assisting his boss. Despite that, the harder he thought about it, the more he could have sworn...

_“So_ you’re _the elusive Naegi-kun that Nagi-chan won’t shut up about.”_

Had the situation been normal, that would have been reasonably embarrassing. He still feels the heat in his surely flushed cheeks. But more to that, the harder he thought on it, finally managing to pull himself away from Jabberwock Gardens in the general direction of his place—

There was a deep-seating, almost burning sense of confusion about the whole thing, in ways that frustrated him more than his manager’s unreadable quirks.

_Just what was the deal with that situation anyway? If it was real—then who was she? She knew the manager, so they must have been...close?_

Whatever it was, it was going to bug him for the rest of the day. And with his luck, the rest of the night as well. He almost couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come either if that meant he was going to get answers.

But then the image came up of that unknown women, whether she was in fact a ghost or something else, wrapped around the manager, ‘prodding’ at his cheek, speaking to him saccharinely with a familiarity he hadn’t seen _anyone_ use with the manager before...

There was a pang in his chest again. And unlike the bizarre situation, this was something he could identify. It was—

_Ridiculous_. Everything about this was seriously **_ridiculous_**.

It’s sad that he’s come to expect ridiculousness when it came to his quirky, wishy-washy manager that he couldn’t help but hopelessly adore. This is just another example of ridiculousness he should start getting used to, he supposed, with his luck.


	2. Red Tulips For Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You better get used to your new (ab)normal life, Naegi-kun.

Koizumi’s smile as she answers the door is a bright one, though past the short red tresses that made up her bangs, Naegi wondered if there was also red in her eyes. If she’d been crying but had since stopped, be it to face him or...

“What are you looking at?” her face twisted in suspicion and he jerked to awareness, hastily apologizing and waving his hands frantically. Koizumi’s red brow arched, but she tugged him inside without a second word.

The manager was tracing the rim of his glass with the pad of his index finger, listening to the sound the motion made, high-pitched and almost like the very glass was humming. Naegi blinked a few times, fixated on that calm smile, the silvery tresses that framed his face with hair tied back as always, the soft sigh that exited the elder’s lips, and as he felt his face heat in the coolness of the room—

“Are you making it a habit to stare at people now, Naegi?” Koizumi asked in a harsh albeit mercifully quiet tone, making him flinch even though the manager may not have heard it. Naegi was apologizing and bowing again, flustered. At her unimpressed expression in response, he quickly and silently went to sit at the small table alongside manager as Koizumi also took her seat.

“Naegi-kun, are you feeling alright?” Komaeda asks politely, and he nods quickly to that. But then his gaze flickers across the room, searching—wondering.

“...Oh _dear_ ,” His manager lets out a self-deprecating laugh. “As I thought, I really didn’t do a good job decorating, did I?”

“Wha—no, no, that’s not it!” _That woman from the other day isn’t here... Maybe I did imagine it after all?_ “Um... I-I’m impressed, manager. Y-You did so well...without me... I’m so sorry...”

“Naegi’s been apologizing since he got here,” Koizumi commented, before looking towards Komaeda in dismay. “Komaeda, are you sure it’s okay that I leave you with someone so weak and unreliable?”

“Aw, clients like him just fine,” he laughs. “I think I’ll be fine, too, so I wouldn’t worry, Koizumi-san.”

“I guess that’s true...” she sighs. Naegi sheepishly stirs his drink, keeping his head low and Koizumi’s frown deepens at the sight. “Naegi-kun _is_ popular among the customers. But it’d be nice if he was just a bit manlier, considering his age.”

“S-Sorry...” he stammered, to which he was brushed off as she scowled.

“There you go apologizing again! You should be saying things like ‘leave it to me’ or ‘I won’t let you down’! Naegi, you’re so hopeless!!”

“I think Naegi-kun is fine...” Komaeda hums, and Koizumi turns on him in irritation.

“ _You’re_ not much better, you know. Maybe I should just stay after all to keep you two in line.”

“No, Koizumi-san, it’s really fine!!” Naegi immediately exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table and startling her though the manager remained unmoved and smiling calmly as ever.  Wavering, the brunet added, “I-I’ll try to do better, so don’t... Don’t think that way? S-Sorry...”

“You were doing so well and then you faltered again, Naegi,” Koizumi responded, though a sad smile flickered across her lips as she shook her head. “Come on, confidence is a _must_. Otherwise, how are you going to get anywhere?”

“Um...” He stared harder at the drink set out for him. “I...guess...”

“You’re a nice guy, Naegi,” she says. “But, sadly, plain niceness doesn’t get very far unless you’re really lucky.”

And he _wasn’t_ that lucky if at all. Koizumi might have noticed that at this point, given the gentleness of her tone as she explained. He appreciated it—but he didn’t feel all that great hearing it.

“Naegi-kun has his life ahead of him though, as do you, Koizumi-san,” It’s almost a surprise that the manager spoke up—it was a bit strange how Koizumi instantly quieted, her expression twisting into something that was almost pained and awkward, but when Naegi perked, eyes on the manager, that calm smile remained. Hadn’t shifted all this time even a little. “Hence the celebration, right? Koizumi-san will really be going far after all this—so shouldn’t we get back to congratulating her for her hard work and her upcoming journey?”

“Y-You don’t have to put it like that, Komaeda,” she stammered but Naegi just raised his glass, his laugh and smile coming out much easier.

“Cheers, to Koizumi-san,”

“Cheers!” The manager agreed, much to Koizumi’s embarrassment.

All the same, it felt like everything was finally back in order once all their glasses clinked together.

* * *

While they talked, Naegi found himself distracted again; searching and wondering before his eyes just rolled up at the light above. He could still make out their discussion.

“So are you going out of the country, Koizumi-san?”

“Not right away, no. But at some point, I’ll probably be on the helicopter—I’ve actually never flown before...”

“That sounds scary.” The manager paused, and Naegi perked even if he didn’t peek at the expression he made—at what he was sure would be the twist of his lips and lowering of his gaze. “Koizumi-san, you better take precautions. If something happened and your pilot would end up incapacitated... Well, your options would be very limited, as well as your chance of survival if you didn’t prepare for such a dire situation.”

“You’re way too morbid.” Koizumi sounded a bit strained and exasperated. “And I was worrying about that possibility _long_ before you suggested it.”

“Well, one can never be too careful, Koizumi-san!” He was laughing but Koizumi just downed the rest of her drink before pouring herself another, lashes lowered and a pinking tint to her cheeks. She hiccupped, and the manager patted her shoulder.

“I’m still nervous,” she muttered, rubbing at her eye with another hiccup before letting out a whine, “Na _e_ gi! With how mild-mannered you are, how do you deal with someone like Manager Komaeda?!”

“H-Huh?!” He jerked to attention, eyes wide and stammering. “I... I don’t... Uh.”

“You really are hopeless,” Koizumi mourned, moaning into the back of her hand. “Can I really trust a guy like you...?”

“Koizumi-san worries too much. And I think you’ve too much to drink as well,” the manager commented, though Naegi awkwardly hung his head low, gaze shamefully averted.  But _he’s_ still smiling. “Thank you, Koizumi-san, for worrying, and I’m sorry.”

Koizumi sniffled, wiping at her eyes. “I can’t help _but_ worry. Are you really going to be alright with just Naegi?”

“It won’t be just Naegi-kun for long—I’m having someone else help out until someone new is hired. They’re very reliable; you’d certainly approve, Koizumi-san.”

“Someone else...?”

“Ah, I wonder what the right term would be... You could call her my sister, I suppose.”

_Sister? I didn’t know Komaeda-san had any family._

He’s much more interested in this new information than some ghost he may have just imagined after all. But there was also a strange feeling he got from the way Manager Komaeda worded it—whatever it was, it felt unpleasant. It didn’t help that that calm smile was also subtly different, too loose and showing a hint of teeth.

_I could just be looking into it, but..._

Naegi found himself looking around tirelessly again, on edge and anxious. Still nothing. Yet it did nothing to lighten his concerns.

“Oh, Naegi-kun, that’s not a very good look on you,” Komaeda remarked sudden enough to make him flinch. He snapped back to attention—and he sees thin lips press together, the quirk widening with a somehow sad tilt. Naegi blinked furiously, cheeks burning, and the manager’s smile falters. “Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

“Not...really.” He can’t help but be honest, however reluctantly he admits it. The manager looks understanding, as does a sympathetic Koizumi. It just stresses him out more. “But it’s nothing to worry about! I-It’s stupid; you’ll laugh at me once you hear about it...”

“You look like you’re about to suffocate, Naegi. Why don’t you go outside to take in some fresh air?” Koizumi suggests; smile strained but insistent. “Sometimes it helps to just breathe.”

Naegi falls silent, shutting his mouth and letting his gaze wander from the red head to the manager—his expression was similar, but for once, he was looking up at him from underneath those long, pale lashes, the smile itself was tighter, and there was something in the way it twitched, lips stretching and curving—

_... **please** don’t look at me like that..._

Naegi stands, sighing. “I guess you’re right, Koizumi-san.”

There’s not much room for option in a situation like this—maybe it’s better this way when he feels so awkward around these two. Though he still wants to hesitate as he turns on his heel and leaves, forcing himself to keep looking ahead even as the world’s eerily quiet save for his footsteps, and his hand almost slips in trying to pull open the veranda door.

He manages; sliding it open, stepping out, and pushing it back shut and going to lean over the railing with a much, much heavier sigh.

_What’s even the matter with me?_ The air was cold enough to shiver in, and curiously, he noted the veranda itself was behind the shop’s sign. Practical—it suited the manager through and through. He can’t help but chuckle, light and somehow easy for the moment.

There is something nice about the city at night—as quiet and unassuming said city is. It’s hardly a bustling place but that’s part of what he finds so calming about it all—it’s _nice_ , having a quieter world, he’s always thought. He always liked to think it was the same for the manager.

It was something he liked to think they enjoyed together when working late at this very shop. There were quite a few quiet moments, come to think of it, because the manager hardly if ever spoke about himself. Naegi sometimes babbled a few biographical tidbits but— _even though he’s been at the shop for a while, had been aware of him for what felt like so much longer_ —there was still so little he knew about Manager Komaeda Nagito.

Even though he likes having things to learn, there’s still something disheartening about it. But it’s not like he has the courage to ask. Koizumi had a point—how could someone like him get _anywhere_? If he can’t ask simple questions, then the idea of confessing would just be...

He sighs again, the breeze ruffling his hair with the exhale.

_...But it’s not so bad._ Naegi looked towards the potted plants the manager kept outside, unable to help himself from smiling, observing them closely. Cacti, he realized—quite a few with buds in well-worn pots and clearly, painstakingly cared for by the manager’s thin hands.

“Nagi-chan takes them inside when he hears it’s going to rain outside.” A voice rings out behind him. “Without fail. He’s _stupidly_ attached to those things.”

And then there’s a giggle. “I wouldn’t be surprised if every now and then while feeling lonely, he shoves them up his—”

She bursts out laughing when Naegi jerks to face her, eyes large and startled like a scared rabbit. She’s clutching her sides, voice breaking and high-pitched, echoing across what felt like the city and _yet_. Naegi felt like there was a kind of disorienting filter through the sound—something that made his gut twist and go painfully cold as she wiped at her eyes. He wasn’t even sure if there were actual tears or not.

In the very least, she was wearing more clothes: a black cardigan, a white dress shirt, and a short red skirt. Though her bra was still exposed, he shamefully couldn’t help but notice. She had to be cold. Colder than he was by far in his long-sleeved hoodie.

_...but..._ His gaze, already dropped out of courtesy, wandered to her feet, bare but faded enough for him to notice through the shadows. How said feet also lacked a shadow. _I wonder if she really **feels** the cold._

“So...” Naegi starts, quiet and attempting conversational. “I wasn’t imagining things.”

She laughs at him again, and he notices that her nails are long and bright red. Fake. “That’s insulting,” she’s matter-of-fact and saccharinely sweet, “There’s no way in fucking _hell_ a boring joe schmoe like you could imagine someone like me. Though the underwear was expectable, wasn’t it, since you still _are_ a guy.”

“...Um.” _But I didn’t...?_

“You would have been curious at the start though, right?! I was granting you a _huge_ privilege— _which so **few** can appreciate now_ —and you just ran off, putting a sad expression on his face!” Hands on her hips, her grin widens, eyebrows arching suggestively. “You’re an _omega male_ , aren’t you?”

If there was an answer to comment like that, he couldn’t come up with one. So he shrugged instead, and the ghost girl’s smug smile dropped, unimpressed.

“Oh wow, you really are boring as balls like what the _fuck_ does he see in you? Is it the hair? M _m_ ,” she waved her hand, grimacing. “I _think_ your butt was nice? Turn around. I need to refresh my memory.”

_What the... **hell**?_

Naegi nearly choked, shaking his head furiously. “Uh, wait. Wait. I’m sorry but stop. I can’t keep up at all and—that wasn’t a serious request, was it?”

“So what if it was? You’re going to say no?”

“I... Yes. I mean no. Yes? Yes, I’m going to have to say no.” Swallowing, he forced his smile to widen, laugh a little hysterical. “You _are_ a ghost though, right? May I have your name...?”

“Enoshima Junko. Though,” that wicked smile returned, cocky and bright. “You can call me by _that_ name too, if you want?”

“Enoshima-san...” Naegi starts, slowly and carefully. But he’s still confused. “What other name?”

“Ah, you know, Naegi-kun... _Komaeda-san_.”

* * *

“Tulip seeds?”

“Yes!!” Komaeda clapped his hands, looking proud of himself for once—though Koizumi doubted it’d be actual self-pride, especially considering the next line, “It was Naegi-kun’s idea, of course, but I _did_ pick the flowers since they suited you.”

“Really?” It wasn’t just the alcohol she knew making her face burn hot, even as the other nodded so cheerfully to her frustration.

“Oftentimes, tulips are drawn really simplistic and plain, but if you see the real thing, they’re much grander than that. Red tulips in particular are wonderfully eye-catching.” Lacing his fingers together, Komaeda couldn’t help but sigh. “For Koizumi-san, I thought it’d be a nice message as well.”

“I hope that’s not you subtly flirting.” Koizumi, as flushed as she was, was frowning deeply and disapprovingly. “You really shouldn’t make comments like that so lightly.”

“I don’t mean to imply anything inappropriate, Koizumi-san. You know me.” In contrast, Komaeda was smiling, albeit in a self-effacing manner that had her soften and sigh.

“Yes, I do... I worry about you, Komaeda, but...” She returned his smile with one wider, more earnest. “I really appreciate the gift all the same.”

“I’m glad you do!” He was definitely cheerful now, clasping his fingers together tightly and saying so brightly, “It’s great Naegi-kun’s good idea didn’t go to waste after all.”

Koizumi felt her smile twist. **_Aah_** _, well..._

“If I plant them, I’ll take good care of them, but...” She pinched a strand of her hair, twirling it around her finger, and straining her smile a bit further. “Red in general is eye-catching, isn’t it? Not just on tulips but on roses, poppies, lilies especially—and things besides flowers like...”

“Her nails.” Komaeda says, sudden and quiet. “Her nails were always the most _brilliant_ shade of red, even more than the lipstick she liked to wear.”

“Ah, huh...?” Koizumi blinked at him, smile faltering more and suddenly all the more self-conscious as the manager was staring almost intensely at his wound together fingers, picking at where the skin was peeling on his thumb. “Hey, Komaeda...”

“Blood too, has an eye-catching red...” He was mumbling to herself and she grimaced. “Especially on pale skin like mine...”

“Ko _mae_ da.” Her voice rose enough that he looked towards her, eyes wide. “What on earth is on your mind?”

“Just...someone I knew. Intimately.” A pause, and then he almost bit out, “My wife, actually. Was, anyway.”

“Oh... _Oh_ , Komaeda...” Komaeda sighs after she does, and she apologizes meekly, “I’m sorry. I hadn’t known.”

“Well, it’s not like I made the information obvious, right?” he quickly laughs, clasping his hands tight before pulling them apart. “I’d be more concerned if you did know, honestly, since I don’t wear my ring nor do I particularly make it a habit to mention her.”

“It must be hard,” Koizumi responds sympathetically. “No matter how long it’s been.”

“Something like that...” Komaeda does agree, however vaguely, before averting his gaze towards the clear sliding door. He couldn’t see the other though, in spite of a small smile flickering across his lips. “Things have been easier for a while now since Naegi-kun started working here.”

“That’s good.” She smiles too, albeit hesitant, and asks, “If...you don’t mind me asking, what was she like anyway?”

“Loud. She was capricious a lot of the time and extravagant in many ways. She was someone who was always upfront about her feelings and opinions—perhaps too upfront. She was...maddening. As maddening as she was fascinating.” Sucking in his breath, his gaze flickered downwards. “It’s absolutely impossible for someone like her to not leave a strong impression. She was _just_...”

“She sounds like a riot.” Koizumi stated matter-of-factly, almost surprised. “So _that’s_ the kind of person you married?”

“I got caught up, I suppose.” Komaeda laughs, but it’s light and fades quickly. “Admittedly, we rushed into things partially due to how ill I was, too. I was so sure I’d die first, but of course...”

“You don’t have to continue. I’m sorry for asking after all.”

“Now you’re starting to sound like Naegi-kun,” he teased, to her embarrassment and denial. Then he hummed, thoughtfully, “Oh, he’s taking a long time, isn’t he? Do you think I should get him?”

“Oh, _Naegi_.” Koizumi sighs so heavily when she remembers. “He’s maddening too sometimes, but in a completely different way.”

“Is he really?” Komaeda asked, tilting his head. “I don’t Naegi-kun has anything in common with her. Honestly, I like that about him. It’s refreshing.”

“If that’s the way you really feel...” she muttered, irritated. “I still disagree.”

“Maybe that’s part of the reason why you’re going so far, Koizumi-san.”

“You...really shouldn’t self-deprecate and flatter someone in the same sentence!!”

“Sorry, sorry!”

“Now _you’re_ sounding like Naegi.”

“Ah, well, I don’t think that’s a bad thing, Koizumi-san.”

“Eh,” Koizumi shrugged. “If you say so, Komaeda.”

“I do say so!” _After all..._ “Naegi-kun is a very nice and pleasant person.”

_He’s completely different from her—it makes since I’d meet someone like him after her. I can’t imagine those two in the same room much less_ **existing** _together._

* * *

Part of him insists it’s not that much of a surprise. The affectionate nicknames, the way she had hung around him when he saw her that first time, and that she was here in the first place haunting this flower shop which happened to be his very home—

“Oh,” he exhales, and he feels the chill through the fabric of his sleeves to his bones. “I see. Manager... Komaeda-san never said anything about you... But... He doesn’t really talk about himself at all.”

“Is that envy I hear? Is it? Is it?!” Enoshima’s right in his personal space, eyes practically sparkling with expectation. But it’s as though the blues of her irises are swirling, like clouds in a storm, and he nearly shrinks as her voice rises cheerily, “It is, isn’t it?! I get it! It must be a shocker that a guy like him can get a girl like me, right? Why do you think that _is_?”

“I don’t...” But she’s already going on and on, effectively cutting any reply he could make short.

“You’re curious about the details, aren’t you? You want to know— _don’t you_ —what was **_there_** , lurking underneath and not just the sheets! You sneaky rat, you—you total _horn dog_! Well!” With a snorted chortle, she winked. “I’ll tell you every juicy detail if you really want. I’ll even reenact it—”

“STOP IT!!” Naegi yelled, quieting her in an instant—quieting _everything_ in an instant as he was careful to step pact the cacti, until his back was against the railing until he had his space again, allowing himself to breathe. He didn’t look at what face she made at his reaction—not at first. When he finally lifted his gaze, an apology already on his lips, past Enoshima’s genuinely amazed expression—that’s when Komaeda slid open the door and stuck his head out, looking around before his eyes landed on a stiffened Naegi.

“Naegi-kun, was that _you_? Did something happen?”

“Uh—!!” He almost chokes, noting that yes, like before, the manager was completely unaware of Enoshima, his...dead wife. He was acting like she wasn’t there like _she **didn’t exist** and she_ —

...Enoshima had the most unreadable expression on her face. But the way she stared at Komaeda was intense, with enough focus to burn through him if he were paper, and Komaeda just— _well_ , he was still looking at Naegi, waiting worriedly yet patiently for his response.

“I couldn’t help it, sorry,” he apologizes both to the manager and to Enoshima, his gaze briefly flickering between the two. “I just had to er, let something out. It won’t happen again. I’m fine. Really.”

“Really?” the manager echoed uncertainly but he quickly smiled cheerily. “Well, are you done out here then? We’re about to cut the cake. It’s a flower cake and you can even eat the flowers.”

“You _still_ eat those cheesy things, huh,” Enoshima commented, almost distantly. “Let me guess, there’s pansies—the same kind you like in your tea...”

“Just a minute,” Naegi manages, flustered. “I just need a bit more time. But you can start without me, if I take too long. It’s fine.”

“Koizumi-san and I will eat it all if you take too long.” His eyes were narrowed, lips pursed. “So I’d hurry if I were you before it’s all gone and you’ve lost your chance.”

Enoshima scoffed, and Naegi just laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind, Komaeda-san. Really, you’re—”

“Full of it.” she said, and suddenly she was scowling. “You can’t _stand_ that much sweet, _Nagi- **chan**_ —”

“You’re too kind!” Naegi ended up sputtering, coughing a bit and clearing his throat before forcing that smile back on his face, hoping desperately that the awkwardness of this situation didn’t twist it and that the manager remained oblivious to the bizarreness of it all. “I’ll only be a bit longer. Don’t worry about it, manager. I’ll be fine.”

He flinches when Enoshima looks towards him—though thankfully that was when Komaeda looked upward, humming in thought before quickly smiling back at him, Naegi unable to do anything but relax. “Okay. But, Naegi-kun...”

“Y-Yeah?” He wasn’t even paying attention to Enoshima’s burrowing blue-eyed stare, how they lit up as Naegi was swallowing, cheeks darkening and hoping more that it wasn’t noticeable in the night. “What is it?”

“Those cacti... Please be careful around them.” Komaeda pointed down at the potted bunch, and though he was still smiling, there was a strained quality, his voice stern.  “They’re very important to me and I’d hate for something to happen.”

“Oh...yeah, of course.” He nodded quickly, sheepishly. “Sorry for worrying you about that, Komaeda-san.  I’ll be extra careful.”

There was a choked noise, making him flinch. It took him to realize it was Enoshima again, but turned away from them both, shoulders quivering with her hand over her mouth, those long strawberry-blond tresses obscuring her features as Naegi perked up.

Of course, Komaeda was still oblivious, nodding vaguely and then pulling out, sliding the door shut as he did. Enoshima jerked a bit at the noise and then Naegi tense, expecting—

The sound was harsh and bitterly hysterical, muffled through her fingers with those long red nails digging into her face. Enough to hurt.

“Enoshima-san...” he started, soft and careful, reaching for her and only freezing because when she makes another noise like before, it’s loud enough that he recognizes it. It’s not a sob.

She’s laughing, still bitterly, still hysterically, and her voice is cracking all over, that distorted filter causing his ears to ring, a tremor running through his own spine as though her trembling was contagious. Her shoulders kept shaking, in a disturbing caricature of merriment, that noise increasing in fervor but maintaining a steady volume, and his head was starting to whirl to the point it hurt.

“E-Enoshima-san!!” Naegi didn’t mean to exclaim it, especially when it was more like a plea with his voice breaking. He can’t even be glad his voice was quiet enough to not draw the manager’s attention again because what the hell would happen then—how could the manager _possibly_ respond to his coworker shouting the old family name of his—

“Upu... Upupu... This is something else, isn’t it?” She sounded a little breathless, turning back to him with that returning, radiant grin. “Here you are, an otherwise completely average guy with no standout qualities—and you’re the only one who can see the ghost of your boss’s dead wife. I was so bored of floating around him, being unable to interact with him, and then along came you and...!”

Enoshima reached out towards him, and as he met her gaze curiously and warily, that smile widened as more and more shadows cast over them. Her lips were such a bright red—they should have had a sheen to them but...

The chill that runs through him as her hand pushed through his chest was enough to send him into shock. His heart almost clenches, even as she moves her arm through him without a hint of resistance in spite of his skin pricking all over from the burst of freezing cold. The fear is just as cold.

If there’s more of this— _he could probably die too_.

“Please stop.” Naegi weakly begs, shaking so badly he can barely keep his voice and himself steady as he grips the railing desperately. “Enoshima-san, _please_ , I can’t...!”

“That...is a pretty normal reaction too.” That smile twisted into a smirk, and she giggled easily and girlishly, like she’d done little more than gave him a harmless squeeze. “You’re breathing so heavily and your pupils have dilated—you look so terrified, _Naegi-kun_.  As you should be. Ghosts are terrifying creatures, aren’t they? And you’re the unfortunate sap that now has to deal with one. Wow, the world must fucking hate you, huh?”

“ _Enoshima-san_...! It’s... It’s too _much_ , please...!”

“Sure thing!” Enoshima was back to cheery as she pulled her arm out and away, allowing Naegi to finally inhale deeply, sliding down to his rump, surrounded by all those unmoved cacti his manager loved so much. He was still shaking, wrapping his arms tightly around himself as he tried to regulate his breathing, calm himself down as his trembling subsided. Enoshima chortled at the sight. “You know, I guess it _is_ possible to find entertainment in a normal guy. After all, this is an _abnormal_ situation, huh?”

It was. It really was. Though Naegi couldn’t bring himself to agree vocally after what just happened. Still he did look up, gaze harsher, and he couldn’t help but notice that even as Enoshima shrugged her shoulders and always acted so expressively—not once had she clearly breathed. Her voice just came through naturally without need for inhaling, and the way her overall form seemed so...muted. Noticeably subdued even in the night.

They were such _little_ details. For the most part, she looked so normal. It made her and this situation all the more uncanny.

“Enoshima-san...”

“So that’s what you’ll be calling me? Rather than _Komaeda-san_?” He can’t stop himself from flinching, especially as she leaned in close, almost drifting forward as if through air until their faces were mere inches apart and he could make out the blues in her irises. How dull the tone of the color was—how shadowy the pools really were, almost like something was lurking it those depths with the intent of pulling him under. How, swiftly, that smirk returned. “It still hasn’t settled in, has it? That your manager is already _my_ Nagi-chan.”

“I...” He hesitated. “I don’t understand any of this.”

“It’s beyond your comprehension so that can’t be helped.” Enoshima sounded sympathetic, genuinely so, except she still retained that quality of _off_. “You know, I never asked, Naegi-kun, but how, exactly, did you _view_ Nagi-chan anyway? I know infatuation when I see it—but I do wonder if it’s really just that and not something...deeper. More _sincere_.”

“Sincere?” Naegi echoes and wonders if she’s just making a joke. He’s not sure what to expect anymore. But at the same time, he responds, “I don’t...know Manager Komaeda-san that well... I’d like to...”

“Even if that entails getting to know me?” she asks him cheekily. “Even if that means getting tangled with a ghost?”

“I...” _I never could have imagined any of this to happen..._ “I don’t know...? Enoshima-san, why _are_ you still here anyway if you’ve died?”

“Ah, _hmm_?” Enoshima’s smile widens but it’s like the question doesn’t register, so he goes on.

“Do you...maybe have some regrets that keep your spirit here? Is there something keeping you trapped? Or...” he trailed off, gaze dropping and frown deepening. “Do you not want to leave the manager behind?”

“Eh...” She backs off a bit, eyes wide and blank, almost like she was pondering her answer, before shutting her eyes in thought. “Ehh... Something like that.”

“Like what...?”

“Well you see, Naegi-kun...” Then she flew back into his face, stare boring into his, wide and unsettling, “Like _hell_ I’m going to tell you. Why not, instead of stupidly asking, just figure out _yourself_?”

Naegi blinked back quickly before swallowing. “If you don’t feel comfortable saying anything, that’s fi...”

“ _Haah_? Are you _really_ gonna keep up this bullshit pushover _nice guy_ act?” Her dark stare narrowed. “Shouldn’t you be more miffed when I’m just going to get between you and Nagi-chan?”

He flinched as she went on, “Don’t you have some disgusting _feelings_ for him? Aren’t you, in fact, working towards getting him to _like_ you? After all, no one as _normal_ as you would get Nagi-chan _fawning_ if you weren’t working really, **_really_** hard.”

“T-That’s...between me and him...” Even to his own ears, that defense sounded painfully forced and weak. “But, Enoshima-san, that doesn’t mean I won’t help you if you really need...”

“Help me? So that I leave, right? So that you can have Nagi-chan _aaaaaall_ to yourself without his dead wife staring over his shoulder. Wow, you really are diabolical, Naegi-kun! That normal nice guy persona’s really the perfect front!”

“It’s not like that.” Naegi shook his head, but kept his eyes low, voice quiet. “I swear it’s not, Enoshima-san.”

“You swear?” Enoshima parroted, and that smile on her face twisted. “Then you’re going to back off, right? You’re not going to get close to my husband ever again, Naegi-kun. Right?”

Naegi jolted, accidentally rattling one of the cacti, causing his eyes to widen before he looked back down.

_It’d be unpleasant, for Enoshima-san, to watch her husband get close to someone else. It’d be like torture, right?_

_But, at the same time..._

_Would that really be fair to the manager if I started keeping my distance suddenly? He might get the wrong idea—because it’s not like I can just tell him about Enoshima-san and..._

_...I wonder...if he’s still grieving... All this time... I never could have guessed he’d be like that but I never really knew him—nor could I read him—but that’s why I wanted to spend time with him so that I could learn more—_

His chest twists, and the ‘yes’ that had been playing on his tongue felt heavy. In fact it was as though his throat just closed, refusing the agreement any exit, even as guilt insisted. And then, some other part of him asserted—

_Something about this is wrong. It’s wrong. Wrong, wrong,_ **wrong** _—_

He recoils when he realizes Enoshima is pointing at him, the tip of that red nail only mere centimeters away from his forehead, and immediately, he shrinks back in anxiety. Enoshima, seeming to cup her cheek and balancing it against her palm, was simply smiling as before but more settled, more serene almost.

It wasn’t as calming as the manager’s smile. He was sure of that much. _Especially when..._

“You know the position you’re _in_ , right? Oh right, it’s beyond your comprehension. Well, what’s stopping you from using your imagination? I’m sure you’ll come up with something, Naegi-kun.” Her finger pulled away, Enoshima grinning before she stuck out a second finger to flash him a peace sign. “Think on that. I’ll be near and watching. But, let me tell you one thing: if you’re too close to what’s mine, you may have to compensate. With how, you may ask?”

She giggles, and those blue eyes flicker back open. “Your _body_ , of course.”

Naegi shuddered and just like that, Enoshima had sunk through the wooden panels. There was just those cacti, nudged aside when he managed to pull himself up, gripping the railing tight as he stared unseeingly at where the ghost had used to be. Almost like she was never there in the first place with the lack of trail she left behind.

Except there was still that chill thrumming through his veins along with the residing unease that came with it. He couldn’t have imagined it—not unless there was something _else_. But it couldn’t be something else so easily. Most likely, the situation was exactly how it seemed.

_Seriously— **ridiculous** —_

But he needed to return so he did; carefully stepping over the cacti to get back to the sliding door, slipping inside and...

* * *

“Naegi-kun, you’re lucky. There’s still quite a bit left,” Komaeda chirps, and for a moment Naegi’s distracted by the gleam of that clover clip tucking his hair back before his gaze is drawn to the plate that’s being handed to him. It’s a slice of that flower cake, decorated with pansies to be precise.

He doesn’t even register Koizumi’s curious stare as he took the plate wordlessly. Instead he was focused on the manager and his widening smile. “Please enjoy.”

“Thank you... Komaeda-san.”


	3. Irises for Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which being considerate doesn't exclude you from conflict. Which is this entire story in a nutshell now that I think about it.
> 
> Welp. Good luck, Naegi-kun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irises also symbolize good news. In that, it's good news this fic finally updated, right? That constitutes as good news...right?
> 
> Behold. The closest thing you will get to an outright Christmas chapter since Christmas is mentioned once. Kinda. It's...nowhere near Christmastime in this story though. Junko's birthday is Christmas Eve though, hence why it's mentioned.
> 
> But, uh... Right now, in this story, it's like...April...not...December.
> 
> Not like that's important or anything. Of course not. It's just a minor tidbit. That's all.

It was still rather cold out as he walked with Koizumi-san. With every step, it seemed as though she was taking deep breaths as they made their way to the train station. Naegi kept his hands shuffled in his hoodie pockets, his head down, and the two kept quiet as other people bustled and moved past them.

“As a guy,” Koizumi does say, at some point, “You should be making me feel a bit more secure, don’t you think?”

“What do you want me to do then, Koizumi-san?” he simply asks quietly, to which she scoffs, blushes, and looks away stubbornly.

“I don’t know. But isn’t that how it _should_ be?”

“I...” He shrugs helplessly, and though she isn’t really looking at him anymore, her annoyance almost radiates from her in waves from her reddened ears to her slim, irritably tense shoulders. “I guess?”

“Naegi, you really are hopeless sometimes.” She shakes her head quickly, huffing hotly under her breath. “It’s a wonder Komaeda insisted _you_ walk me to the station.”

He certainly had _strongly_ insisted such when Koizumi announced when she was going to leave after one last day of work. It was getting dark, he pointed out, and the last thing he wanted was for something to happen before Koizumi even got to the train, so, _“Naegi-kun, why don’t you go with her just in case? Safety’s stronger in numbers after all!”_

Except there was still work to do, with only the manager to do it if they both left together. And Naegi would have protested—Koizumi certainly did—except then manager started babbling about the risks of walking alone at night. Theft, assault, kidnapping—all in such detail that both him and Koizumi froze.

It had been...unsettling. Really kind of unsettling with how Manager Komaeda kept that bright, calm smile on his face while going on about such things—almost like he either watched too many crime shows or maybe, just _maybe_ , he’d been a victim more than a few times, which really hurt to think. Even when Koizumi managed to regain her composure enough scold him for that perturbing behavior, Naegi still felt a little unwell from all sides.

Because, yes, it’d be beyond horrible if something happened to Koizumi-san. Even though Naegi can’t provide much ‘protection’, small as he is— _weak as he is_ —if just his presence makes the situation safer, he can’t refuse and can only do his best. So he wouldn’t mind going with Koizumi-san, not at all. If not for these other things, he’d accompany her in an instant, even insisting he do so. Koizumi would even expect that kind of behavior as well.

But there were other things to worry about. That if they left together, for instance, they’d be leaving the manager alone. And, who’s to say, something wouldn’t happen to _him_ instead? There was also the matter of just how uncomfortable the very idea of leaving _someone like that_ alone was.

It shouldn’t have been as difficult as it was to point that out. That work needed to be done and Manager Komaeda refused to leave the shop unattended with that work unfinished. The entire situation was a headache, honestly, but maybe Naegi should have argued a bit more when Komaeda was ushering him and Koizumi to be on their way.

In the very least, Koizumi wasn’t exactly pleased with this turn of events either. Even if Naegi was doing ‘as expected’, she still had this sour look on her face. Sour with clear concern twisting her downturned features.

“You should be trying harder,” she’s saying now, and he wonders what she’s really referring to. Whether for her sake or for—

“I’m really sorry, Koizumi-san.”

“You apologize too much.” Koizumi sighed. “Sometimes I really wonder what else, exactly, Komaeda expects out of you.”

_What else, huh?_ Naegi mused, the comment a little unusual. _If not just keeping Koizumi-san safe—safer—then what else..._

**_“This will be your last chance to confess to Koizumi-san.”_ **

_...I hope it’s not about that._

“It’s getting dark out,” he said, glancing briefly up to the darkening sky, with the bright, blinding light of the sun low on the horizon—not that he could really tell, with all the buildings in the way. “Manager’s probably working really hard right now... But it’s not very busy out _here_ , is it?”

Koizumi does nod once in seemingly indifferent agreement. Then, quietly, she admits, “I’m almost more worried about him than I am about myself.”

“Komaeda-san is...” Naegi was almost drowned out by the honk of a distant car. “...quite the worrying person, I suppose. He’s...been through a lot, I think.”

_Come to think of it—I wonder if Koizumi-san knows about Enoshima-san. She’s known him longer so..._

“Naegi!” Her voice was unexpectedly loud and when he managed to snap his gaze back in her direction, he saw she was a ways ahead, hands on her hips, glaring at him sharply. “You’re not supposed to lag behind!!”

“I... Sorry!!” Naegi exclaimed, rushing a bit to catch up with her, shakily laughing as he did. “You’re right. I really shouldn’t. I’ll do my best to keep up with you, Koizumi-san.”

Koizumi still bristled before sighing again, taking his arm, pulling him along. “Come on, let’s just hurry, alright?”

He made a sound of agreement, noting that the tips of her ears were red. With an unexpected chuckle, he quickened his stride a bit, hoping for the best.

* * *

Unfortunately, his luck never really worked in the best of ways.

“This is the first time I’ve ever heard of the train being delayed,” Koizumi stated, too dumbfounded to be irritated as the voice over the intercom making this announcement and apologizing for it looped a few more times before dying out and once again allowing the people’s bustling and fussing to fill the station. In the very least there was a place for her to sit in the meantime, even if Naegi had to stand. He was fine with that, leaning against the pole and keeping an apologetic smile on his face, especially as Koizumi finally groaned, pressing her face into her hands. “This is _ridiculous_.”

“...Koizumi-san...”

“Don’t you dare apologize when this isn’t your fault,” she snapped quickly, heatedly. “It just happens sometimes, albeit rarely. I’m not angry with _you_ , Naegi, I swear.”

He couldn’t really respond to that except for just staying quiet after all. She groans again, rubbing her fingers against her temples before pausing, lips pulling into a straight line.

“I’m actually really nervous,” she began, choking on an insincere laugh. “I hope this isn’t an omen or something, as silly as the idea is...”

“Not at all.” Naegi shook his head. “It’s completely normal to be on edge in such a situation, especially when something like this happens without warning... That said, Koizumi-san, I’m sure you’ll do great. Getting to this point in the first place is incredible, so...”

She does laugh again, but more genuinely. “Aw, Naegi, you’re actually being encouraging right now. You’ll keep that face if I snap your picture, right?”

He stills for her to do so—it’s always been impressive how fast she’s able to whip out her camera, and how quickly she takes pictures almost the very instant they occur. He can’t help but smile as the shutter clicks a few times, and Koizumi seems more at ease once she stops, laying that camera in her lap, checking the pictures she took.

“It’s a rare sight,” she pointed out, matter-of-factly, “So I’m lucky that this situation allowed me to capture it once again.”

“I wouldn’t go that far...” he responded sheepishly, rubbing at the nape of his neck. She looked thoughtfully towards him, and he felt his cheeks grow warmer. “I... I don’t mean anything by that, of course... But I just...”

“You know... The way you talk is a lot like Komaeda sometimes.”

Naegi stopped, face going slack in surprise. “...Like the manager?”

“I can’t really put my finger on it, but you two just sound alike sometimes,” Koizumi explained, wiping off the lens of her camera. “It’s really strange. Sometimes you both sound so similar that I have to check twice when I hear my name called. But you two always look so different on camera.”

“Uh... Oh?”

“Komaeda is a really irritating person to capture. His smile is usually the same, even if I wasn’t focusing on him. Even if I yell at him to smile, it’s the same. It’s aggravating, but that’s just the kind of person he is.” She lowered her head, clicking the cap onto her camera with a sigh. “He really _is_ a worrying person, isn’t he? I’ve worried about him ever since I first met him.”

Naegi straightened his back, wondering if he should implore or...what else, he wasn’t sure. Either way, she went on.

“It had been at one of the openings of a gallery of mine. He was just...some guy, quietly admiring the pictures and drinking water by the stands. I noticed him a few times—I didn’t think much of it, then, but I did think there was something...off about that guy. That calm smile of his—it always, _always_ bugged me. I was on edge when he actually came by to compliment me for my work, and...” She pressed her cheek into her hand, elbow digging into her thigh as her thin back hunched forward. There was that thoughtfulness to her expression again, but tinged with something else. It could have been frustration as much as it could have been concern. “His comments were just as strange as everything else about him. Most people just say my pictures look ‘cool’ or ‘amazing’—and I don’t get much out of those compliments, but I had no idea _what_ I was getting out of how Komaeda described them. It was like he was playing a—a _bard_ or something. The worst was that he seemed to mean every overblown, overly romantic word.”

_Sometimes Komaeda-san recites poetry, like a haiku he read or heard once..._ Naegi couldn’t help but think. _But, I never really thought of that as..._

“At the time,” Koizumi cut in, explaining and then adding almost as though she read his thoughts. “I only took pictures of smiling faces. Nothing else. I was happy with just that—at least that’s what I thought. Listening to that guy go on about the subject made me start to wonder, somewhere in the back of my mind, staring at this _guy_ —with this smile that irritated me so _much_... And then, he completely surprised me, when he started talking about the flowers in the backgrounds of some of my pictures. It was like he completely changed.”

_...that?_

“I can’t describe it!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands up, both flustered and exasperated. “It was like he was—realer or something, I don’t know. I had such an easier time _believing_ him in spite of everything. All I know is...” She could have bit into the protruding bone of her wrist with how hard she pressed it against her mouth. With watery eyes and features so _red_ , it was embarrassing just how off his guard this vulnerable expression on the assertive, no-nonsense Koizumi-san he so often admired threw him. “I was thinking about that guy for a long time afterwards. And then when I moved here, I saw him tending to the flowers in front of the shop. I didn’t know how to approach that guy but—one day, I just really needed a job and he happened to be hiring so... I... If I thought he changed when talking about flowers—then I really had no idea. He was just so _different_ in the shop.”

“...Oh.” Naegi exhaled, letting out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, and the image of this side of the manager Koizumi described as he tried to imagine it swirled around in his head in an indistinct garble. He couldn’t get a grasp on it, unsurprisingly, but he did think, rather coldly... _I’d only know Komaeda-san as he is in the shop._

“You know, I’ll probably explain it better, later,” Koizumi said, pulling her hand back and brushing the hair from her face. She smiled at him, suddenly, almost mischievously, and as he blinked quickly, she continued, “You’ll get it later. I’m sure of it.”

“Koizumi-san...” _What, exactly..._

“Naegi.” She stops him from asking, and that smile falls in favor of intent seriousness. “Let me ask you one last thing before I go. You do know that Komaeda’s _ill_ , right?”

“...What?”

“He’s sick. He’s been doing better since you started working at the shop, but,” Koizumi swallows, really looks at him in a way that’s paralyzing. “Before you did, it could get really bad. I had the hospital number on speed dial—still do, actually—because sometimes he’d collapse. Sometimes, he’d even have a _seizure_. It’d happen without warning—that idiot didn’t tell me about his condition until I firmly wrung it out of him after calling an ambulance in a panic. So I’m telling you now so that you’re not in the same position I was.”

“He’s really sick, huh...” Naegi can only comment, dully, not really that surprised but still feeling the heaviness of the confirmation. He had suspected it— _manager was such a frail person, after all_ —but being told it was still... “Thank you, Koizumi-san. For... For everything you’ve done for him. And me.”

“You really shouldn’t flatter me now of all times.” The retort was instant, but weaker than usual, and not entirely serious as Koizumi faltered. “Just promise me you’ll look out for that guy, alright? Leaving him alone already puts such a bad taste in my mouth. Just... Let me text you the contact information of the hospital real quick. You never know.”

She does pull her phone out to do just that. And Naegi only checks his phone to see the message, swallowing as he read the name and digits before swiftly tucking the new information away, trying to pretend his phone didn’t feel heavier. Koizumi wasn’t that much at ease either as she does the same.

“...I do think you can handle it, Naegi.” Her admittance is quiet, and her smile is small, still tense as she turns towards him. “You’re really bad about sticking up for yourself but—you’re really attentive to that guy. He really has gotten better around you. It’s a relief.”

“You really think so?” He didn’t know about that. He would like to believe it.

But, without warning, he thought of Enoshima’s grinning face and really wondered. Even as Koizumi nodded like the entire thing was so simple.

“Mm. You look out for him even more than I do. I’m actually almost worried that after I leave, you’ll _spoil_ him.” He couldn’t help but blush immediately at that, flinching back like he’d almost been flicked, even as she laughed. “I really hope you don’t. The only time he truly gets insufferable is when you let him walk all over you. Please be more careful after I’m gone so that he doesn’t.”

“I... I guess I’ll try? But what do you mean, exactly, Koizumi-san?”

“I _mean_ ,” she enunciated, firm and with that familiar frustration she was so prone to around him, “you _have_ to be more of a man, Naegi. Speak up more and don’t back down so easily. You have to take control of a situation when necessary, got it?! Otherwise, how can _anyone_ —especially Komaeda’s sister or Komaeda himself—rely on you? Do you understand me?”

He did understand, but his assertion that he did felt weak and wavering even to his own ears. Koizumi certainly didn’t look convinced and he had to bite his tongue so that he wouldn’t apologize for putting that look on her face.

Honestly... While he did understand... He couldn’t exactly say he agreed wholeheartedly. He could admit he felt conflicted about taking her advice and just charging in like she probably expected—that just... That just wasn’t him. And maybe that was wrong—

_...but doesn’t this feel wrong, too? What, exactly, is right?_

Right. Like the correct answer to a formula or equation. Or the exact notes of a song. A fact. Something that couldn’t be denied or refuted. Absolute. Like, maybe—

_The way Komaeda-san’s smile looks when tending on a kind of day with just the right weather. How his laugh sometimes bubbled while talking, but without making him wheeze or cough. How he’d have to tuck his hair back at times in a delicate motion—unknowingly drawing the eye from his fingers to how the strands curled, even when pinned back by that painfully **adorable** clover clip—_

That clip, in particular. Cute, on its own, but just _right_ tucking away the manager’s hair.

Naegi perked up when he heard the distant ringing of the train’s bells. Koizumi immediately stood to her feet, gathering up her bags as he stared at the upcoming metro. The closer it got, the louder the noise rang out, alerting everyone to stand, and zooming through in a blur of lines, shapes, and colors before slowing to a neat stop. The doors opening, people shuffling out—all kinds, Naegi noticed, his gaze jumping from person to person—someone yawning as she stepped out, a man checking his watch, a couple with tightly laced together fingers, a more serious-looking woman briskly weaving through the crowd as though it were second nature—and his gaze returned to Koizumi-san. Koizumi-san, keeping her chin raised and features stern, resolute with a quiver he had to be lucky to catch with how quick it had been.

“Well,” she said, clearly and turning to him, bowing. “I’ll be going now, Naegi. Best regards.”

“Best of luck,” he echoed, mirroring her gesture. “I believe you’ll accomplish good things, Koizumi-san.”

Koizumi, straightening herself, abruptly chortled, to his confusion.

“You know,” she laughed again, and smiled up at him. “Sometimes, there _is_ something about you that makes it easier to believe in. You may not be completely hopeless but... You will keep what I’ve said in mind, won’t you?”

Teasingly, Koizumi leaned in, like telling a secret. “I’d honestly rather not be disappointed in someone like you. Naegi.”

“Koizumi-san,” Naegi couldn’t have gotten more of a response than just her that. Not when Koizumi immediately rushed to the opened doors of the train, flashing him one last smile, surprising him with how bright it was, only for that brightness to be taken away when the doors shut behind her and the train started moving. Naegi could only watch it leave.

_...Huh..._ As the train grew further away, Naegi looked up at the sky, noting the twinkle of stars above. _I never realized how late it had gotten. Or how...dark._

* * *

It really was dark by the time he returned to the flower shop. In fact, the store’s lights had been turned off, signaling that it was closed. But the door, to Naegi’s surprise and immediate concern, was still unlocked.

“Manager?!” he immediately exclaimed once inside, wide, worried gaze scanning for any sign of burglary or intrusion. He calmed down when it all seemed normal—the manager just forgot to lock the door. How...surprisingly scatter-brained of the guy. But it happened sometimes.

_Or he could have been waiting for me._ Naegi laughed that thought off however and went around to double-check all the plants and the floor in case it still needed extra sweeping. When he checked the counter, he finally saw something of note when he turned around.

There, in the other room at the low table, the manager’s head laid in skinny, folded arms while his shoulders where hunched forward.

“Oh _Komaeda-san_ ,” Naegi sighed as he went over to him, gently taking his shoulder. Komaeda slept on, not even stirring a little, and Naegi noticed the other was actually sleeping on a list of orders he’d been in the midst of filling out, pen still tucked between his fingers. That was enough to make an amused albeit also bittersweet smile pull at his lips.

“Didn’t Koizumi-san say time and time again that you shouldn’t stay up late working in here?” he asked, plucking that pen from the manager’s loosened hold and setting it aside with a soft click. “I sent her off, by the way. She was still worried about you—I am, too, actually...”

Naegi moved to gently shake his shoulder. “Manager... Hey, manager? Komaeda-san? Hey, about Koizumi-san—about... Enoshima-san...”

He immediately stopped when that name did have Komaeda stirring, grumbling a bit. Naegi had noticed—but he never really _noticed_ how long those pale, fluttering eyelashes were, how somehow, the low light still managed to catch onto those delicate curves on the manager’s face even amidst all the darkness.

Naegi swallowed and he met that gaze as those eyes finally opened to him completely.

“...gi-kun... Naegi-kun?” Komaeda’s eyes looked brighter as they blinked back at him in dreary confusion. “It’s so late. Shouldn’t you be home at this hour?”

“Shouldn’t you be, too?” he returned wryly. “Komaeda-san, it’s bad for your back to sleep like that. You’ll wake up sore, and...”

_And I bet Enoshima-san will worry about you._

“Oh, it’s nothing new but...” Komaeda laughs, light and easy when Naegi’s mind felt heavy. “You _are_ right, Naegi-kun. I’m terribly sorry for worrying you and Koizumi-san’s sure to yell at me...oh.” He paused and Naegi felt like everything else paused with him. “That’s right. Koizumi-san left, didn’t she? Naegi-kun wished her off.”

“I...yeah.” Naegi shrugs, nods a bit helplessly. “It’s...just us, I guess? Until your...sister gets here.”

“Right.” The response was strangely clipped. Maybe it was just fatigue. Komaeda’s usual calm smile returned like it had been nothing but a brief breeze. “Naegi-kun, it’s late though. You should get going, too... Unless... you want to stay over?”

He couldn’t help it. He flushed.

“Please don’t joke like that, Komaeda-san.” _**Especially** when your wife is still around._

_...not that you_ know _that, right?_

“Mm. Do you think I’ll _do_ something, Naegi-kun?” Those lashes lowered, the playful almost deliberate words making Naegi swallow hard. “Hmm. You know you’d probably overpower me though, right, Naegi-kun?”

“ _That’s_...” he gasps, and quickly shook his head fervently.  “I wouldn’t...I’d never hurt you, K-Komaeda-san.”

“Never?” Komaeda repeats, still so soft, still so low. Hard to read. It could have been with the same innocence of a child—or something much more dangerous. “Even if I did something bad?”

“W-What even brought this on?” Naegi stammers, leaning a bit away, clenching the hand that he had put on the manager’s shoulder as though it throbbed. His stare was still wide, and he took in how the other blinked innocuously back at him. He almost flinched when Komaeda sighed, slumping his shoulders and leaning back against the table to balance.

“I’m exhausted.” Komaeda groaned, loud and resounding in Naegi’s ringing ears. For some reason, he relaxed just a bit even as returning worry flared in his gut. Even though he worried more as his manager’s eyes rolled, sigh heavier and lower. “I barely have a filter when wide-awake—so remembering to shut up when I’m this tired is just...” His soft, gray-green gaze fell to the wayside, shame apparent in how his lips pulled into a deep frown, how hesitant those eyes were in flickering upwards to meet his own, almost gauging his expression in a way that could have been fearful. “I’m _sorry_ , Naegi-kun, please don’t be mad at me. You look like you might burst—I actually don’t want that.”

“No...” Naegi forces a laugh, trying to placate the other at least a little. “I understand, Komaeda-san. You work very hard—it can’t be helped. So don’t...worry, alright?”

_I feel like maybe I should do all the worrying on my own. For Komaeda-san’s sake._

“If Naegi-kun says so...” he mumbles, and it’s painful how much he doesn’t look entirely convinced. It almost feels like disappointment. _That_ pains him even more. “I... I’m gonna go to bed then.” Komaeda pushed himself up, slipped a bit before quickly balancing himself. “Naegi-kun, thank you for checking up on me but it was an unnecessary gesture. I’ll finish locking up so you can go.”

“Komaeda-san,” Naegi grabbed his arm without a second thought, helping him steady a bit more on his feet. “At least let me help you to your room, alright? It’s really nothing, so...”

“Hm.” Komaeda snorted but didn’t fight him, instead leaning towards him when tugged forward, sighing. “Nothing, Naegi-kun says...”

“It’s really nothing,” he reiterated, but the other only huffed and didn’t say anything else. Just let Naegi lead the way without further comment.

In some ways, it was a relief that the manager was being pliant—in others, he was still wondering. In general it was just...really kind of hard to figure out exactly how he was supposed to feel about all of this. This situation—his manager—his already existent feelings...

Even without the apparent ghost, it was kind of too complicated for a simple guy like Naegi to get.

...Oh right. The ghost.

_Enoshima-san._

* * *

Naegi still helped Komaeda up the steps, making certain that the other didn’t slip from his grasp, careful in every step. That said, with his heart already beating by virtue of being close enough to pick up on the manager’s unsurprisingly floral, earthy scent, to be so close that he picked up on the other’s warmth, or lack thereof, compared to his own—being that close, his heart had to have been pounding even harder at the thought of Enoshima.

But he’d rather not have those thoughts unnerve him to the point Komaeda got the wrong idea. Komaeda didn’t know, and Naegi didn’t want to burden him with the information. In some way, at least, he wanted to alleviate the other’s concerns.

_...but is that fair to Enoshima-san...._

Naegi grimaced, but quickly snapped out of it when Komaeda snuffled, murmuring to himself something about carnations and irises. Orders, most likely. In the very least, it helped Naegi take his mind off things. Destressed the situation...just a bit.

Even though it was a wonder what was on the other’s mind when it wasn’t work.

Naegi would like to learn more about that. But this might have not been the time to ask. Probably. He didn’t even know how to ask in the first place.

“Komaeda-san,” he began, instead pulling him up the last step with a soft exhale. “We’re here. Can you unlock the door?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes. Okay.” Komaeda fumbled through his apron pocket—Naegi’s eye was drawn to that clover patch before he pulled out his keychain. A charm with a strange emblem he vaguely recognized dangled beside his key alongside a skull. Naegi blinked, curious, but the manager simply unlocked the door without missing a beat. “There you go, Naegi-kun. Is it time for you to go now?”

He couldn’t help but flinch, stammering. “I-If that’s what the manager wants...”

“Not really.” The answer was immediate. Sharp and surprising enough to be disorienting that Naegi could only nod and urge on, continuing to support the manager even though Komaeda opened the door fine on his own and the two walked inside, removing their shoes as they did. Naegi fumbled around to flick the lights on, keeping a hold on Komaeda’s arm just in case—

“Welcome home, you two.”

Enoshima’s voice made him freeze the same time the lights flickering on made Komaeda groan, rubbing at his eyes irritably. Ignorant as that saccharine sweet voice drawled, “And here I thought I could be crude. You truly are something else, Naegi-kun.”

“E...Erm, Komaeda-san. Is this enough?” Naegi forced his smile as wide as it could go, even if it hurt. He was sure the corners twitched—he could only hope Komaeda’s perception was dulled by the exhaustion. Komaeda blinked blankly at him, not really suspicious or anything, but he only barely relaxed with how Enoshima was grinning at them both over her widower’s shoulder, her sharp gaze unreadable. Somehow, that got Naegi babbling on. “I don’t...want to overstay my welcome, you know? I-I should get going...”

“Ahh, right,” Komaeda responded, a little too quietly. “I have been a burden on you, Naegi-kun.”

“No, it’s not that!!” He shouldn’t have yelled. He really shouldn’t have yelled but with how Enoshima quirked her brow and _that look on the manager’s face_ —he just...he panicked. “No... I... I don’t mean it that way—it’s not like that...”

“Then what is?”

“It’s...” Naegi trailed off. The manager wasn’t the one who asked that. It was Enoshima, voice light and head tilted like a curious kitten. Shamefully, Naegi just shook his head and forced another painful smile. “Komaeda-san, it’s late. You need your rest. Let’s get you to bed, okay? And then I’ll go. And I’ll return tomorrow for work. Like I always do.”

“I...suppose?” Komaeda’s face did twist a bit with something Naegi couldn’t read either—but he was compliant as Naegi moved towards him, leading him to the room with a careful hand on his back. Between those thin shoulder blades—careful and professional.

Naegi avoided Enoshima’s smirking stare apologetically.

It was easy enough getting Komaeda to his room. He could have—should have said something about Komaeda only undoing his apron and pulling off his bandana before crawling into bed. But he fell asleep almost immediately, and Naegi only allowed himself a smile that didn’t hurt— _much_ —before shutting the door shut.

Enoshima’s voice was in his ear in a heartbeat. “What, not even a goodbye kiss? You’re not going to _spend the night_?”

“Please don’t joke like that, Enoshima-san,” he responded feebly on instinct and tried to not think past that. “I was just helping him. I swear.”

“Oh, I’d never doubt your pure-hearted intentions, Naegi-kun,” she giggled, somewhere between sincere and sarcastic. “But... I do wonder if that’s what you thought the entire time.”

Naegi didn’t respond. She went on.

“I get it, I really do. Nagi-chan’s so _adorable_ when he’s vulnerable, isn’t he? Get him in the right state, and trust me, he’ll do anything. He wouldn’t have peeped a sound of complaint if you went back into his bedroom right here and now and crawled in with him. Trust me.” If she had been alive, her breath would have been hot on his ear. As it were, her presence was freezing. He was barely keeping himself from shaking. “I really do get it. In fact, I won’t even blame you. Go on, Naegi-kun. Go inside. Join him. You can wrap your arms around him and he won’t even squirm—you’re such a small guy, but I bet you’d feel really _big_ having Nagi-chan—”

“Enoshima-san,” he cut her off, spinning to face her and she goes quiet, wide blues staring back in curiosity. Swallowing, Naegi quickly drops his gaze and bows. “I’m sorry. Excuse me.”

“Huh? Wait...” Enoshima made an odd sort of squeak as he hurried past her, taking care to go around, and she called out to him louder, higher in pitch. “That’s it?! You’re seriously just going to leave?!”

“It’s late; I need to be home,” Naegi was saying, though he wasn’t sure if it was in response or to himself. “I’m going to be working tomorrow. It’ll just be me until Komaeda-san’s sister comes.”

“Sister?” Enoshima echoed. There was a pause. Naegi didn’t let himself look back. He didn’t want to think about it either. She resumed either way. “So you’re seriously going, then. Waste this chance you got. You’re either being considerate after all—or you’re just an idiot. I wonder if there’s even an ‘or’.”

He instinctively chuckled, slipping his shoes back on. “Yeah, that’s probably it, I guess. I really don’t want to hurt anyone, Enoshima-san... I really am sorry... I just...”

“Hm?” Naegi briefly looked. She had floated after him, arms folded behind her back, leaning towards him with that wide-eyed curiosity again. He faltered.

“I...I can’t just distance myself from the manager. From your husband, I mean. Koizumi-san just quit so—I don’t think leaving is...you know...” he shrugged. “Komaeda-san is already hard on himself. You understand, right, Enoshima-san? Komaeda-san works really hard already...and he never makes things easier on himself. I just...I don’t want to make things harder on him... It wouldn’t be fair.”

“Wow,” she says. “That’s a really convenient series of excuses.” Her head tilted just a bit more, eyes narrowing. “Why not just say you don’t want to distance yourself from him? After all, I highly, _highly_ doubt you’re just doing this out of the good of your heart. That’s a really gross kind of selfishness if you can’t even outright admit it—”

“You’re completely right.” Naegi immediately conceded. “I don’t want to distance myself from him at all, Enoshima-san. I’m sorry. I really don’t mean to be selfish.”

“Huh?!” Enoshima straightened up, hands on her hips, scowl on her face. “Now you’re just being creepy. You’re just saying whatever you think will placate me, right, Naegi-kun?”

“N...No? I don’t...think so?” Meekly, he backed away, closer to the door, itching to escape. But that might give the wrong idea. He really doesn’t want to offend her more than he has already. The atmosphere’s tense enough.

_Komaeda-san’s peacefully sleeping—he doesn’t need this either—_

“Say, Naegi-kun.”

Enoshima’s tone was different than before. He perked up.

“Do you know Nagi-chan wrote a haiku about me once when we were in school together?” There was a strange expression on her face. Almost expectant. And then she smiled. “He compared me to a cactus. Isn’t that funny? I remember how it went, too. It was such a quirky little piece. So _cute_. He was even cuter back then, if you can believe it.”

“...Oh...” _I didn’t know he could write his own poetry...but is that really such a surprise?_ “The...The first thing I ever bought from manager’s shop was a potted cactus. He told me to take good care of it and...”

“He got me a Christmas Cactus for my birthday.” Enoshima puffed her chest out with a laugh. “He was so shy about it too. He really was _adorable_ , Naegi-kun, you should have seen it.”

To her credit, he does imagine it. Komaeda-san, younger, like he himself was not too long ago in school. _High school, maybe?_ Back then, he still had a rather round, rather childish face— _even now, he still looks young—_ he wondered if Komaeda-san had been the same. Softer, rounder...maybe his hair was darker if it hadn’t always been light. A Komaeda-san like that...

_Flushed like the lovestruck schoolboy he had to have been, trembling hands presenting a bright, beaming, **lively** Enoshima-san with this gift._

Naegi swallowed.

“Naegi-kun,” Enoshima started, and then asked, “Did you actually ever buy flowers? Juuust curious.”

“Irises. For my sister.” He remembered all the time he spent agonizing over that choice; how relieved he had been at the sight of Komaru’s radiant grin. “They had been to congratulate her on passing entrance exams.”

“Hmm.” She hummed. It sounded similar to how the manager would. “Irises. Those have quite a few meanings, if I recall correctly. I always rather liked those. They were pretty.” Giggling, she added, almost slyly. “Not as pretty as _dahlias_ though. Upupu.”

Naegi shrugged again.

“You know, it is late, Naegi-kun,” Enoshima continued, making him finally look at her, dull gaze meeting her bright one. Her smile widened. “You should get going. Have a safe trip back, alright? Good night.”

“...Yes...” Finally, his hand wrapped around the doorknob and he nodded towards her politely, small smile playing thinly on his lips. “G...Good night, Enoshima-san.”

He did manage to return her good-natured wave, shutting the door on his way out, careful not to stumble down the steps on his way down. The walk home had been unsettlingly silent—but he did get to home safely, in the very least.

But slipping into bed and sleeping wasn’t as serene as he would have liked it to be.


End file.
